


The Master Watches Over the Pupil

by Kisuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extra Treat, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Meditation, Nighttime, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat Exchange, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know what sleeping has to do with skating, but Viktor insists he knows.





	The Master Watches Over the Pupil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



“Futons are so fluffy!”  
  
Viktor flops on his futon. The blanket sags under his weight, the blanket making a short hissing noise. He rubs his face against the soft pillow. His head makes an imprint on it, and his cheek presses it down.  
  
“It’s like riding on a cloud,” Viktor sighs.  
  
Yuuri laughs a bit. He turns out the light. The only remaining source of light is the moonlight streaming in through the window. The light reflects off of the pool below their hotel room, wide and calming.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Yuuri says, smiling. Much more carefully, Yuuri crawls into his futon. “I didn’t know we’d get a futon room option here, though. I would have been perfectly fine with a western bed.  
  
Viktor waves his hand. “We’re already in paradise!”  
  
He did have a point. Yuuri never would have seen himself here with Viktor of all people even a year ago, but here he was sharing a room with him. Yuuri had protested—he should have _some_ time to himself—but Viktor refused. He liked to constantly be around Yuuri. He had become used to it while they stayed at the bathhouse, and hotels across the world made no difference. Yuuri couldn’t contend that. Yuuri definitely had no reason to complain.  
  
Yuuri was about to let that be the end of it and offer a good night. He had been jittery for the competition the next day, and he needed good sleep to be at his topmost performance. Nothing else would do. No other practice was important to a skater’s coordination but rest and plenty of it.  
  
Viktor shakes his head and props himself up on his arm. “Anyway,” he says, “Yuuri, as your couch, I noticed today that you seemed like you needed to unwind a bit. So I came up with a little idea.”  
  
Yuuri hums. “That is?”  
  
Viktor pushes himself to his feet. He slides his futon closer to Yuuri’s so they’re directly next to each other, and he sits up, surveying him. His eyes glisten mysteriously as if he had something dramatic to say.  
  
Viktor was Viktor. Yuuri was prepared for anything.  
  
But what he did say was pretty down to earth.  
  
Viktor puffs out his chest. “I have to help teach you to sleep properly so you’ll be energized,” he explains. “There are good and bad ways to sleep.”  
  
“Teach me to sleep? Good and bad ways?” Yuuri blinked. He supposed this was truthful, but had he really been doing something wrong Viktor noticed? “I think I’m a pretty good expert at sleeping.”  
  
Viktor encircles Yuuri’s wrists and places both of his hands against his sides. “Even if you are an expert, Yuuri, it’s easy to forget when you’re not thinking.”  
  
“Okay. Then explain to me,” Yuuri ventures. He may as well see what cards Viktor has up his sleeve.  
  
Viktor shuts his eyes. He inhales, exhales, lets his shoulders slump. He raises his arms ad holds them above his chest. He does this for a few minutes.  
  
“Take deep breaths and close your eyes. Five.”  
  
Yuuri does. He breathes in and out fives whole times, slowly, methodically without thought. Breathing was easy. He could breathe. He just didn’t pay attention to the cramped muscle in his jaw, or the way his hands gripped at the blankets. He had to focus. He was focusing too hard. He needed to focus.  
  
Viktor watched, seeing these things for himself. “Relaxed?”  
  
“Yes,” Yuuri says, believe himself.  
  
“No, you’re not.” If breathing five times could make people fully capable of sleep, the world would be a better place. “Now, I want you to imagine some things for me. We’ll look back at the day.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re not teaching me meditation?” Yuuri lightly teased. This was awkward, but he trusted Viktor. He knew what he must be doing. Viktor must have been the type to stay up late and do whatever he wanted to do, but he was so serious about Yuuri keeping a proper sleep schedule.  
  
Viktor snorted. He wasn’t wrong, of course. “Well… yeah. But the point is, you can’t expect your body to just fall asleep on its own. That’s how you get nightmares, and you can’t have nightmares about monsters chasing you on the ice. Nice Halloween costume ideas might be lure the audience in!” Thoughtful, Viktor’s eyes sparkled.  
  
Something about that _made_ Yuuri relaxed. It was mundane, but he could see Viktor dancing in weird ways to the music, growling and snarling. He wondered how many points the judges would aware him if he could pull that off realistically enough.  
  
“I think skating in tight fitting monster costume might be a bit too constricting for flips and jumps. Even for you and me,” Yuuri reminds him, amused. He shifts to make himself comfortable, pulling the blanket up to his chin. This may be better in the long run.  
  
Viktor pouts. Fair enough.  
  
“Either way, you don’t let your body own you, you own your body.” Viktor raises his head, trying to sound wise and sage despite the goofy smile on his face. “And that’s what a monster does for the better or worse. Or something like that goes.”  
  
Yuuri wondered if that was right. Before a performance, he felt like he may leap out of his skin. He wouldn’t know where he would go—was there anywhere better than his own body?—but he had to accept he can do a, b, or c thing in his program before that thing actually took place. It took the ugly, gritty performances to get to the beautiful ones that the lighting above the ice spotlighted.  
  
“Imagine what you did today.”  
  
Yuuri’s eyebrow furrowed. “We woke up for breakfast and ate with Yuri and the rest… we skated a bit… had lunch… went out and shopped… ate dinner…” Yuuri’s breathing started to even out, and his words began to trail a bit. “And… here we are…”  
  
The day had been eventful. Yurio had gotten angry at him like usual, Christopher had talked to Victor, everyone had met up and ate, they went to look at clothing and electronic stores… Many things had happened. It was hard to remember it all, but that much of an outline was comforting for him.  
  
That was quite a lot of food he remembered. But he couldn’t blame him—the food in this city was to die for. Maybe it was just that mealtimes were at certain times of the day and could be easily identified. Besides, a hot, scrumptious meal was the best way to warm the inside and out of a body. Nothing else could replicate a tender steak or delicious broth.  
  
When Yuuri didn’t go on to say anything else Viktor continues, “And relax each part of your body. Think about each part of your body going to sleep, because you’re in control of it going that far…”  
  
Victor’s voice began to slip out of his consciousness. He hears him, though. Yuuri relaxes his arms. First, his forearm relaxes, then the rest of his arm follows. His shoulders fall. He notices how he had been holding them up the whole time, and he feels much lighter and calmer after that realization.  
  
The rest of his body allows the waves of sleep to lap over him. It’s the muscles in his face, fingers, legs, and finally, he reaches his feet. Both feet are side by side. In competition, they’re not, flying to the music . But now they’re united and in tune. Tomorrow, Yuuri will be moving them in sync. He sends a mental signal for them both to relax together and they do.  
  
And Yuuri… the world is dark. He starts to dream.  
  
“Yuuri?” Viktor asked when he gets no response.  
  
Peaceful and serene, Yuuri’s face was smooth, devoid of the stress and worry that had plagued it earlier. It wasn’t even Yuuri had doubts he would do well—still, having programs to perform dredged up stress in the background without it being noticed.  
  
With this much, Viktor can be satisfied.  
  
Victor settled in for sleep himself. He pushed their pillows closer and wrapped an arm around him. Yuuri didn’t know he did this. He would probably die of embarrassment, but he just liked being there to take care of him, supporting him all the way. He cuddled up closer and, suddenly, Viktor himself had far less stress about the day ahead of them.  
  
Victor did not doubt for a second that Yuuri would do well the day. If all went well, he would have a good night’s sleep. And Yuuri would be totally fine.


End file.
